The Sanctuary (TV Series)
The Sanctuary is a location in Season 7 of AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. It is the home of The Saviors, ruled by Negan. History Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about The Sanctuary before the apocalypse other than that it was a factory. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, the factory became the main headquarters for The Saviors. It remains as an anonymous location to the other communities. It is more than a simple base for raiders, as it functions as a seemingly self-sustaining community as well. There are gardens, chicken coops, and a marketplace. There are many noncombatant members of The Saviors who work in the Sanctuary, such as gardeners, janitors and doctors. The Sanctuary is surrounded by a chainlink fence, along with impaled walkers around the perimeter for added security. Enslaved survivors handle the dangerous task of putting these zombies in place. It appears that Sanctuary residents who die are reincorporated as walkers on the fence. When Eugene Porter became the Savior's Chief Engineer, the walkers had molten iron poured over their heads to become indestructible. After the Militia is formed, Rick Grimes leads an attack force against the Sanctuary. Even with makeshift barricades, attached to their cars, the Militia is no match for the Savior force at the Sanctuary. To counter this, they shoot out all of the windows, blow up an RV in front of the gate and lure a massive walker herd to it. As the Militia flees, the outside of the Sanctuary is overrun by the walkers. Following an attack by Daryl and Tara that allows walkers to flood the Sanctuary, Eugene comes up with a plan that enables the Saviors to clear the Sanctuary of walkers and lead the rest of the herd away. With the Sanctuary now back under their full control, the Saviors launch a counterattack against the Militia. Inhabitants Survivors *Negan - leader *Simon - second-in-command *Dwight - lieutenant *Wade - lieutenant *Arat - lieutenant *Regina - lieutenant *Eugene Porter - lieutenant/chief engineer; taken from Alexandria *Keno - guard *Mark - guard *Amber - concubine *Tanya - concubine *Frankie - concubine *Cam *Laura *Gary *D.J. *Norris *José - worker *Potter - worker *Brooke - worker *Gabriel Stokes - prisoner/worker *''Gavin'' - lieutenant; stabbed in nape by Henry *''Zia'' - shot by Daryl *''Leo'' - blown up with a RPG by Rosita *''Roy'' - bitten in the face by the zombified Sasha *''David'''' - stabbed by Negan *Emmett Carson'' - doctor; taken from the Hilltop, executed by Negan *''Isabelle'' - shot by Michonne *''Joseph'' - former chief engineer/guard; killed by Daryl *''Chris'' - killed by Carl *''George'' - killed by Carl *''Neil'' - killed by Daryl, and later put down by Rosita *''Roman'' - killed by Morgan *''Jiro'' - lieutenant; mortally wounded by Carol, and later killed by Rick *''Miles'' - killed by Carol *2 other concubines *Many unnamed Saviors *Many unnamed prisoners Formerly *Daryl Dixon - former prisoner; escaped with Sherry's help *Sherry - former concubine; escaped the Sanctuary *Jared - moved to the Satellite Outpost *Alden - moved to the Satellite Outpost *Huck - guard; moved to the Shephard Office Plaza *''Harlan Carson'' - former physician; taken from the Hilltop, escaped with Eugene's help, killed by an unnamed Savior while escaping. *''Dean'' - moved to the Satellite Outpost; killed by Maggie *''Nelson'' - moved to the Chemical Plant Outpost; mauled to death by Shiva *''Sasha Williams'' - former prisoner; committed suicide *''Gordon'' - former worker; killed by Dwight *''Tina'' - killed by zombies Deaths * George - shot by Carl *Chris - shot by Carl *Joseph - beaten to death by Daryl *Emmett Carson - burned alive by Negan *David - stabbed in the neck by Negan *Savior Worker - shot in the head by Regina. *4 unnamed Saviors - 2 shot by Sasha and 2 shot by The Militia *At least 7 unnamed Savior workers - killed by walkers *Numerous counts of resident Appearances TV Series Season 7 * "The Cell" * "Sing Me a Song" * "Hearts Still Beating" * "Rock in the Road" * "Hostiles and Calamities" * "The Other Side" * "Something They Need" * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Big Scary U" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"Time for After" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" (Flashback) *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Dead or Alive Or" Category:TV Series Locations Category:Groups Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Safe Zones